


Man on the Stair

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Generation X, Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penance met a man upon the stair....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man on the Stair

Penance paused in her climb up the stairs to look at Jono, sitting there with his scarf wrapped tightly around the ruins of his face, his hands dangling between his knees. They both stayed where they were, watching each other with the kind of silence only those with no voice could manage.   
  
Penance slowly climbed past the British mutant, watching him the whole time. The only thing about him that moved were his eyes, which were dark and unreadable. She went on past, heading for Monet’s room. She would watch the girl while she slept, and she would try to remember why her face mattered so much.   
  
Jono would be there when she came back.   
  
Maybe he would have an apple waiting for her.


End file.
